Evening Tea Time
by Darkmessiah24
Summary: After another day of work, William was about to leave but Grell begs him to stay for Tea. What will he get out of it if he says yes?


Evening at the Reaper Dispatch Society's head office. It's been a long day teaching the trainees, doing paper work and making sure the others don't mess around during the busiest times, especially when we have to leave for an assignment.

I, William T. Spears am exhausted and it's about time for my shift to end. The sun was going down as I just finished my last report on an assignment that I did in Essex, England yesterday. It wasn't easy but had to be done.

Leaving it on my desk to be taken in the morning, I stood up and walked to the door but before exiting, turning off the lights. I knew it was going to be a long walk home but I just didn't want to wait as I have to be in tomorrow for another assignment, this time watching over Alan and Eric as they travel to Wales.

"Phew, I thought this day would never end" I said to myself as I walked down the halls to head myself out but then I noticed someone coming from the opposite end of the hallway. A young, flamboyant reaper with red long hair, red glasses with a skull chain necklace and in a red coat. I can already tell what he wants.

"Oh hello there, William!" he said out loud.

"Evening Grell" I responded back, "Are you finished for the day?"

We both stopped as we got close to each other, outside the tea room beside us.

"Oh most certainly, it was long and exhausting but I can guarantee that I have it all of my paperwork ready for the morning" he said "So don't you worry about a thing."

I scoffed a little, "I hope you are certain this time as you have been filing them in a bit overly late recently" I told him.

Grell rebutted me, "Well, a lot of things have been rather distracting me lately, so I couldn't get everything done on time."

"And what excuse do you have this time?" I asked him.

Grell gave me a cheeky grin, "Why don't we sit down and have tea together? I've got a special brand in the tea room!"

I had to decline, "Sorry but I need to get home" I told him but he wasn't going to take it easy.

"Oh come on, Will! You're always having to be leaving without even a single break to have a chat with any of us!" he cried.

"I always do during the day" I said "it's just now is not a good time, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

He then clings on to my right arm, "Please Will!" he cries "I just want to have a moment with you!"

I shrugged my arm loose from his grasp, "No" I told him "Tomorrow."

As I was about to walk away, Grell spoke again. "Fine, I guess I'll be following you home then!" he said which caused me to stop and turn around in displeasure.

"If you dare, Sutcliff. Expect to be working longer in unpaid overtime tomorrow" I told him.

"What's wrong with me following you home?" he asked "I still want to spend my time with you, unless I'll have to follow my other love in my life."

The mention of the nickname he has given to that demon gave me a foul cringe. "Do not speak of his name!" I snapped at him.

Grell then started to laugh which gave me an uneasy feel. "Oh ho, I see how it is" he told me.

I raised my right eyebrow and I said "What is? I don't understand."

"Oh I can't tell you now since you're leaving" said Grell "but if you're really anxious, come with me and we'll have some of that fine Earl Grey that I bought the other day."

I scoffed at him again, "I'm pretty sure it's nothing as usual" I told him but he wasn't going to let it slide that easily as I looked at him giving me the dirty smile with his shark teeth showing and signalling his right hand telling me to follow him, I knew it was going to be a waste of time but since he was so persistent, I played along and took his offer.

"Fine, I'll join you but please don't make it too long" I said.

Grell was more than delighted to hear me say that as he ran around me and then clutched his hands onto my right arm. "Glad to hear it! Come with me!" he said with joy as he pulled me and took me to the tea room.

Grell opened the door and already, the kettle was boiled and two cups and saucers were laid on the table. I was surprised on how much forward thinking he had, what if I still said no and still didn't come? The tea would have been wasted.

"Now please Will, sit down" Grell told me "and let me pour you some", he gave me a smile as he sat me down on the couch where I was facing at the table as Grell went to the other side to sit on the opposite couch and poured the tea in the cup which he then did the same for the cup on his side.

"Sugar?" he asked. "Yes, just two would do" I said.

He picked up two sugar cubes from the jar beside the kettle and dropped them in my tea which I then picked up a small spoon to stir the tea with. For a moment, I thought I was being led to a trap, what if the tea has been tampered? Going with that mindset, I brought the cup and saucer to my face and bravely took a sip.

It was perfect as I sensed no strange smell or taste.

"Is it to your liking, William?" Grell asked me.

"It's perfect" I replied "How'd you know that I prefer Earl Grey?"

Grell chuckled a bit, "I'm quite observant in case if you didn't know, my dear" he told me "It's what we reapers are supposed to be, after all."

"Hmm, you are right about that" I replied "But isn't it a little creepy for the others at the office?"

"Why? Are you?" Grell asked, to which I replied "No, I'm used to you doing such things by now."

We continued to drink our tea as I was just finished with mine and placed the cup back on the table, Grell was just about finished.

"Now, what is that you want to tell me?" I asked Grell as he placed his cup on the table and sat back on the couch with his legs crossed and arms lying along the couch. His cheeky smile again gave me shivers.

"Are you prepared to handle the truth?" he asked me, I calmly replied to him with a simple nod as he spoke again, "I think you're jealous."

I raised an eyebrow as I was confused by his answer, "What do you mean?" I asked.

Grell chuckled more, "You always seem to get in the way when I want to be with the darling demon that you hate so much, why is that?"

I knew that this was all a mistake, taking his offer to have tea after work to discuss his so called "love life" with that foul demon Sebastian. I was cringing as I wanted to shrug off his question as badly as I could.

"Because you were in grave danger many times when you go after Sebastian and always getting your body damaged, considering you were duelling him with your death scythe" I told him "Did you know that you've been stripped from your scythe many times for not following orders?"

Grell snapped back, "Oh please, I didn't think he was going to kill me the first time we've encountered!"

"But you were almost killed" I replied "I cannot even fathom on why you go after that foul creature!"

But even with my words, Grell wasn't taking it lightly.

"Because Bassy is my one love and he fits my needs!" he said.

"Yet even if he wasn't a demon, how can you expect him to appreciate who you are?" I asked him with a bit of anger in my voice.

Grell looked away in disbelief, "If you can't appreciate me other than a normal co-worker than who will?" he said with such distain "Yet you seem bent on cutting ties between me and my dear Bassy which makes me suspect that you're just jealous."

I slammed my hand on the table, "Enough! I will have no more of this!" I yelled as I then stood up and was planning on leaving.

"Wait!" Grell screamed, "You can't just leave already!"

I looked at his eyes, "Well this generous offer you made was a complete waste of time and could have been done tomorrow during work hours, not after!" I told him, "Now if you'll excuse me."

I faced the door and walked towards it but then Grell started crying. I didn't want to bare it any longer.

"I bought the tea especially for you" said Grell as he was sulking in his own tears, I stopped when he said that as he then continued, "We've known each other for the longest time since our first assignment, I know you didn't want to remember but I treasured it."

Remembering the day when we first met as he was a rank higher than mine, kept making a fuss over it but as we did our assignment on that fateful day, he let me grew on him and I was grateful of his assistance during my most troubled moments. I honestly wouldn't be here without him.

I turned around to face him, he stopped sobbing to look at me. "Did you really buy that tea for me?" I asked.

Grell nodded as he whimpers, I sighed and pulled a clean handkerchief out of my jacket pocket, to which then I walked towards Grell and sat down beside him, I petted his face with the handkerchief to dry his soft face.

He gave me a surprised look, I wanted to tell him not to be but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"William, why are you doing this?" he asked me. I was silent as I cleaned off his face.

"Make no mistake, Sutcliff" I told him "I despise on how you keep gallanting about around Sebastian as well as getting us into unpaid overtime with the amount of paperwork to follow up after each assignment." Grell's face turned into a minor frown as I paused for a moment and moved the handkerchief away from his face and placed it back in my jacket pocket.

"But you're my work partner and you have been helpful at my most troubled times on the job to which I can't help but thank you whenever you put your mind into it."

Grell's frown turned into a bright smile as well as his face has turned red, "Oh my William, I'm flattered" he said "That's what I like about you."

"What?" I asked. "You have a cold and tough exterior like a wall but once broken is a golden and warm feel that you never show to anyone, I've always wanted to break down that wall for a long time" he said.

My face turned red as I looked away for a moment, "Please I don't want to be described as such" I told him.

Grell laughed, "Oh so modest you are, can't handle a sweet compliment?" he told me "But that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you."

My eyebrow raised again as I faced Grell and looked at him right in the eye. He knew that I was curious as he gave me the cheeky grin again, he stood up off the couch and right in front of me, he started to undress by taking off his jacket and undoing his tie.

I wanted to look away, I really did not wanted to see this because it felt very wrong of me but as I tried to turn my head away and say something, Grell yelled "Don't!" at me so I had to look back at him as he took his buttons off and then taking off his white shirt to show me his chest as he was wearing a red lacy bra but I've noticed his chest had some lumps grown which got me rather stunned.

I was stuttering to say the line as Grell proceeded to unzip his pants and pull them down a bit to show off his red lacy panties which then confirms something completely different about him. "You've changed?" I asked.

Grell nodded with his red face, "I kept it secret for a while as I went to have an operation recently" he told me "I don't sound more woman like but I wanted to change myself into one as I didn't want to be born as a man."

"How come you haven't told anyone else?" I asked. "Because I didn't want the rest to know, I only told the higher ups to let me free for a few days to have this done" Grell told me which explains the odd 3 days in which he wasn't around, how come they haven't told me?

I looked down for a moment, "It seems you have little trust me" I said "But I can see why you had to tell them instead of me."

Grell was taking his shoes off, so he can pull the rest of his slacks down. "Are you ashamed of me?" he asked, or should I say she asked?

I looked at Grell in the eyes and shook my head in disagreement, "Of course not" I told her "It's your decision and I have nothing against that."

Grell smiled with her face still as red as a tomato, I think I might be flattering her a bit too much. "In fact, I think it suits you" I told her which really got her in a pleasant mood. "Oh really? I'm so happy that you think that!" she said.

Turning around and sitting on the couch beside me, she looked at me with gleaming eyes and a pleasant smile. I knew exactly was I was going to get into but I felt like I couldn't escape as I was fixated on her glowing iris as she came closer and closer to me, face to face.

"William, I want to taste you so badly now that I've shown you my secret" said Grell. Already my heart was racing as she leaned in closer and closer, she placed her right hand on my left cheek to hold me still as she then closed her eyes and kissed me.

My eyes were wide open as she slid her tongue into my mouth and twirled it around, feeling the warm sensation that I never felt before. I felt like I was in a romantic dream, the kind I never thought I'd get into as I slowly closed my eyes as Grell continued, I didn't resist nor did I partake in it.

But it felt so good that I didn't care.

As soon as she unlocked my lips, I breathed quite hard to be able to speak. "Wow, that was a bit much" I said. Grell smiled and said "Mmm, you were quite a catch that I wanted to have the whole thing, mind if I have some more?"

I looked at her with the radiant and skinny body she had as well as her lips glistening from the saliva and gave her a smirk of my own. "Say no more, I want all of you" I told her without thinking as I then cornered Grell on the couch as she was laying her back on the end, I then started to lean towards her neck and start kissing away.

Her subtle moans were piping up as I knew that what I was going to give to her was something she has been longing for. I placed my left hand on her right breast, underneath her lacy bra and started to rub it around and flick her nipple with my thumb.

"Oh William…" she said in a passionate tone. "You have such soft skin" I told her "It feels smooth and delicate."

Grell wanted to take the red lacy bra off so I helped her unhook it at the back by using my right hand, it was free and she took it off, exposing her breasts to me. I started to let my mouth pleasure Grell as I started licking the nipple on her left breast, the contact sent her a shiver and caused to moan in satisfaction. I kept circling the nipple with my tongue until I started to place my lips on it and start sucking away as I eventually let go of her right breast to have my hand travel down her body, feeling the tender skin as I eventually got to her panties.

Needless to say, I slid my hand out of my glove and then slide it down into her panties to feel the opening of something I never thought I would feel until now. The simple touch of the small lump I felt made Grell let out a small yet loud moan, it almost sounds like music in my ears.

"Be careful, William" she cried "I'm quite sensitive down there."

I stopped sucking after she said that to which I looked at her face and gave a smirk to which I led myself inserting my index inside her and started to feel the walls that were starting to be moist. I gave delicate strokes which made Grell's heart race as she moaned at a steady pace, I was enjoying the flustered expression on her face.

After a while, I took my finger out of her panties to look at my soaked finger, I smelled and then I taste. It was unfamiliar but sweet. Looking at Grell who has seemed to recover from my little toying, she held me and sat us both up as she pulled my other glove, took my jacket off, threw them both on the opposite couch which is something I would have been irritated but I couldn't as she pulled my tie to give me another kiss.

Going even more forward than I expected, she laid me down on the couch with her on top of me as she saddles around my crotch.

"Now darling, you've had your go" she told me "It's my turn now." She gave me the smile as she then took my tie off, slowly unbuttoned my shirt to slowly slinking down to my trousers as she placed her hand on my crotch, feeling my slender manhood which has been stiffen from the irresistible tongue she let me taste. Unlocking my black belt, to unbutton the top button and proceeding to unzip, my white underwear wasn't going to hide the large stiffness that was inside them.

"Someone is pretty eager" said Grell as I chuckled a small bit and said "Your seduction has me excited" which she then replied back with her own eyebrow raise and a smile as she then proceeded to pull my underwear down and unveil my tender flesh that she so desires.

"Oh my, quite a big man you are!" said Grell "so clean, so soft yet hard." Amused by her examination, she proceeded to lick me which gave me a tingling sensation to eventually putting my rod in her mouth and moving her head up and down, feeling every inch of my rock-hard cock.

The way she did it with her tongue swirling around whenever she feels the need to have it all the way in was just unbelievable. I groaned at so many times when she made myself throb so much down there that it was amazing.

Eventually, I knew my time was up as Grell's head kept going faster and deeper, I had to warn her. "I'm going to finish!" I yelled but she didn't respond to me as she kept going until the big bang came through, ejaculating all of my white semen inside her mouth, she didn't seem to be irritated as she moved her head up, leaving my rod wet and exposed as she gulped it all down in one swallow.

Releasing my rod from her mouth as she sat up, she licked her lips to taste the leftovers that I might have overdone. "Mmm, quite a sweet taste you have, darling!" she exclaimed and looked down to see that I still had some energy left.

"I dare you" I said on impulse which Grell looked back at me with the cheeky grin, she knew exactly what I meant as she moved her body forward, placing her hands in between my arms and chest, hovering her wet snatch over my manhood. With no hesitation, she held it with her left hand, moved down to the tip and inserted it inside, giving her and everlasting moan of pleasure.

The warm, soft and very tight feel of her pussy was quite extraordinary. After regaining her spirits from the exhilarating start, Grell was moving up slowly and then down which she builds up at a moderate pace and her voice starts to rise again. "Oh my, this is incredible!" she exclaimed "Are you loving this, darling?"

I groaned at every moment she thrusts down on me, feeling the walls getting wetter and the feeling of my dick touching the deepest part of her which felt very satisfying.

"Oh Grell, this is incredible!" I said as I proceeded to grab both sides of her hips, "You feel so good, I can't believe I'm doing this with you!"

Grell giggled with extreme delight, "Oh believe it, Will dear!" she said as she proceeded to pull my upper body up so we can see face to face as she also wrapped her arms around my neck. "You are absolutely lucky enough to get first dibs on me" she said as she winked and locked her lips with mine.

Wriggling her hips around as we kissed, the passion for this moment couldn't be any warmer, like a fire burning inside us. I then started to hold Grell tight and thrust my pelvis against hers to move and inject more of myself inside her wet, tight snatch. Unlocking the lips, Grell said "Oh wow, it seems that I have broken the shell."

"The shell surrounding my heart, you mean?" I asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Grell "Oh yes! You're enjoying this aren't you?" I wasn't going to lie, what we have been doing has been rather special for the both of us.

I spoke on impulse "Yes, this is unbelievable and I want more!"

I leaned forward towards Grell and she feel onto her back on the couch as I kept moving faster when I was on top of her, she was really feeling the pressure of my stiff cock impaling her insides with pleasure. She couldn't stop moaning and begged for more and I was wild like a tiger hunting on their prey, at this point I knew that I wanted even more!

"Oh William! You animal!" Grell exclaimed "I didn't think you'd have it in you! I was going to take the lead!"

"Oh there are a few things you may not know about me, Sutcliff" I said "Just relax and enjoy."

Leaning in close for more of Grell's fiery kisses, I was hooked in. This devilish reaper who has been bothering me for the longest time has got me and I didn't want to leave. Lifting up her right leg and placing it on my right shoulder to spread her out a bit more as she turned to her right, her snatch was spread wider, giving me plenty of room to pound her with my rod even more.

Grell shrieked in pleasure, having tears in her eyes and drooling from the mouth, she longed for this. "Oh yes! You're amazing!" she cried.

I looked at her right in the right as I kept going, gave her a smile which she blushed. "William, you never smiled before!" she exclaimed "Why now?"

I chuckled, "You're a pretty and sensitive creature, Grell" I told her which made her face go red. I then asked her "Do you want to take the lead?" and she nodded as I moved her leg off my shoulder and pulled her up to me, seeing eye-to-eye with such seduction and tasted our mouths even more.

After more kissing, she pushed me down and I landed on my back on the couch as she proceeded to ride me like a horse. I was nearly at my limit, it was too good not to let it out.

"Grell, I can't hold it much longer!" I yelled and Grell replied "Oh yes William! Go for it, honey!" as she thrust herself onto me and then her upper body falling and landing on my chest, holding me tight and cries of high pleasure. She was about to finish as well apparently.

Suddenly, I shrieked in everlasting pleasure as I ejaculated inside her, she also lost herself as she came the same time and screamed with passion. The warm white semen was overflowing as I felt it running down my rod inside her, it was a beautiful relief. Regaining our breath and holding each other tightly, this was a night that I won't forget for a long while.

"Thank you so much, William" said Grell "I'm so happy that you stayed for tea."

"I am surprised that I went through with this, knowing what I was getting myself into" I told her "but I got a lot more out of this than anything else and I'm glad I stayed before for you, you've become really honest with me tonight."

Grell giggled a bit as she moved her body, sat up in front of me and gave my cock a bit of a stroke, apparently I had more left in me as I shot some more onto myself and the seeds dripped on her hand. Grell leaned in to give me a clean-up with her tongue, she still liked on how it taste as she gave me a smile.

After we cleaned up, we got dressed and made sure that no one was in the hall way as we peeked out of the door, the coast was clear. We both exited the tea room and stood outside looking at each other for a moment.

"You lied to me though, William" Grell told me in a cheeky tone.

"How so?" I asked.

"You told me you were exhausted yet you were in the mood tonight" she answered. I laughed, "Sometimes I work in mysterious ways" I told her in a smooth tone "but you must do me a favour and never speak about this to anyone."

Grell placed a finger on my mouth and told me, "Our secret is safe with us, no one needs to know!" she told me. I smiled and impulsively gave her a kiss on the lips which surprised her because she didn't know I would do that. I left her standing there in silence as I say good night as I walk down the hallway to exit the office.

Until she called out, "William!" I turned my back to look at her, "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

This night was surely going to get me late for work in the morning as I smiled back at her.


End file.
